ronic_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauce the Swallow
Name: Sauce Race: Swallow Age:18 Location: San Francisco, California Powers: Wrist alfredo sauce, eye lasers, shape change, white blood, super jump, can not die. Gender: Female Sauce grew up in California all alone without her parents because they are dead. Living on the streets as an orphan, Sauce learned quickly in the School of Hard Knocks. The lesson she learned the fastest is that in order to put bread on the table and to GET WHIPPITS FOR YOUR LIFE you have to work. Because Sauce never was taught how to do labor or went to college she learned that there were nice people on street corners willing to give her housing for the night in return for favors. NOTHING IS EVER FREE PEOPLE WAKE UP. Sauce met Ronic one night when she was searching the bottoms of benches for gum. Ronic used his deathnote to make Sauce some tacos and she ate them but they had too much sour cream and it dribbled down her face and it made her sad. This friendship made sauce powerful like Ronic and she gets her powers by helping others with their LAP DONKEYS. She has big boobs and likes all of the boys especially Richard. Her powers include running super fast, shooting ALFREDO sauce from her wrists HENCE HER NAME, she can shoot two different lasers from her eyes, the green eye shoots a fast laser and the pink eye shoots a slow explosive laser. She can change the size of her boobs and butt to make people like her more so she can buy more SPECIAL K TO SURVIVE HOW SHE IS TORTURED BY NOT HAVING HER PARENTS ALWAYS BEING THERE AND SHE IS SAD AND DRINKS ALCOHOL IN ORDER TO HELP FORGET HER HORRIBLE DEVILS INSIDE OF HER MIND THAT SHE FIGHTS WITH HER REAL POWERS. Sauce can also jump super high and can never die from lost of blood because her blood is white because of her powers from the time in the past where she did a favor for a cool man and he shot toxic goo and it infected her eye and made one of them pink and gave her super powers so that her blood stops coming out when she gets hurt too bad so she won't die. Sauce loves her pet Chao Seed who is pure white and has flying angel wings. SAUCE DOES NOT HAVE AUTISM WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT ON MY DEVIANTART IT MAKES NO SENSE AND ITS REALLY MEAN. CYBERBULLYING IS A REAL CRIME AND IF I FIND OUT WHO IT IS I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND THEY WILL GO TO JAIL F O R R E A L! THIS IS NOT A JOKE PEOPLE AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT. AUTISM IS NOT CAUSED BY DEAD PARENTS AND TRAGIC BACKSTORIES WAKE UP PLEASE! THERE IS NO CAUSE OR RELATION TO THE TWO THINGS AT ALL AND YOU ARE BEING WRONG AND A BIG JERK YOU DINGBATS! Category:The Crew